Divergent: Total Drama Style
by PunkChick25
Summary: In Gwendolyn Evans' dystopian Chicago world, society is divided into five factions- Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, and Erudite. On an appointed day of every year,all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives. For Gwendolyn, the decision is between staying with her family and being who she really is- she cant have both.
1. Characters

**Hey guys. So today I just read the book Divergent IN ONE DAY! Yes, it was that good. You should read it. Anyways, I thought of this while I was about half way done with my book. Here is the characters. Real story will be posted as soon as possible. But, not tonight. I have school tommorrow. ): Ok, ODBVIOUSLY, I don't own Divergent or Total Drama. Do you really think I would be writing this if I did? Thought so. ): Bummer. Enjoy!**

Tris (Beatrice)- Gwen

Four- Duncan (yes, I will use the nickname, four, for this)

Christina- Courtney

Will- Scott

Al- DJ

Caleb- Cody

Peter- Alejandro

Drew- Lightning

Molly- Eva

Jeanine- Blainley

Eric- Mike

Edward- Owen

**Sorry it was so short. I hope you guys look forward to this fic. It would mean a lot to me for positive response. This whole story depends on your thoughts and reviews. If I don't get any reviews and motivation for this, I might not continue. Thanks to all of you guys who are kind enough to review. I will give shout-outs to people who post good reviews each chapter. Honestly, the real reason I write these is for you guys. Putting aside the sappy stuff, I really hope you like it! Remember, SATISFY THE BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Yeah…its late….i'm not really tired so….i'll update instead! Before we start the story, here are a few reviews like I promised!

SparkulzGurl- I read this book in like four days! I felt like doing something like this, but I am too lazy and swamped with stories and homework to actually write it. I cant wait to see what you do with this fanfic!

Yolo- I love it! I read this too and loved it! You've got to write more!

Jinxup166- Yussssss :D I've been waiting for one of these! Cant wait!

Glad you guys liked it! Just want you to know, Gwen has brown hair at first, but will dye it. Also, I made a mistake, instead of mike I meat Mal. As you guys know, obviously, the characters may or may not look and act a teesnie bit different. Depends on their character. Anyways, now that that's over with, here it is!

Ps: I do not own Total Drama or Divergent

My mother pins my long, dark brown hair up into a neat bun. I secretly look at myself in the mirror before she notices. Very pale skin, high cheekbones, dark green eyes. The only time I actually get to look in the mirror is when she cuts my hair, about every three months. Faction rules. I should introduce myself. I'm Gwendolyn Evans. My faction is Abnegation, selflessness, though I have never felt like I belong. If you ask me, I don't think I am very selfless. It never even comes to mind to help someone until someone else mentions it. "So, today is the day, huh?" my mother asks me. "Yeah" "Are you nervous?" "No" I say. Today is the day we take our aptitude test. It is supposed to help us make our decision on what faction we choose to stay in, or transfer to, the next day.

The day starts like no other. My dad ruffling my hair as I walk in, my brother cleaning up the breakfast remains, and my mother knitting something. I quickly grab my brother, Cody's, arm and drag him out the door to the bus, which brings us to the hub. I sit down, but my brother gives his seat to a Candor man, and stands. See? My brother doesn't even think about it. It's like it comes naturally. The bus stops at the hub. I grab my brother's arm to leave, but end up tripping over the man's feet.

We walk down the hallways silently. When he's not looking, I stare out the window at the Dauntless jumping out of a train. It's like they are fearless. When we get to the hallway that splits out two classes I ask him "Are you ready?" "Yeah." he says with no emotion. I head off to faction class, but can't help but think about what it would be like to be Dauntless.

Sorry this is so short. But it's like, a lot of pages on my computer. Well, post some reviews if you want it posted, or just for support, either way is good for me! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and sorry about that let me introduce myself thing, I just didn't know how to put her name and info in there. Also, don't worry, Gwen will eventually dye her hair! SATISFY THE BUTTON!


	3. Chapter 2

Wow….what has my life come to? I'm listening to freakin' One Direction's Steal My Girl! I must be REALLY bored. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Just know I'm trading precious sleeping time for this! Well, know you guys know that behind this computer screen is a girl who's is sitting in her basement eating chocolate, writing stories about a cartoon that I wish was for real, and being depressed. I know….feel sad for me.(: Okay, enough about me already! Here are some of the AWESOME reviews I got from my AWESOME fans!

MalxGwen Forever: I've read all four books! Anyways, you MUST Continue! Longer chapters plz! Love it!

Jinxup166: Yay, I love this so far :D I'm wondering how the ceremony's gonna play out.

Guest: More chapters!

EvilAngel666: This is pretty intriguing…..I cant wait to see where this goes.

Aww! Love you guys! Thanks! Okay, know I'm listening to Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. Thank god! Now for the important stuff!

Before I know it, I'm standing in front of the door for the testing room. I take a breath and twist the handle. I walk in to see a woman with raven hair and a few different colored stripes through it. She looks up and motions for me to sit down. I sit in a chair with a huge machine hooked up to it.

"I'm Tori" she says, with a blank face. I nod and wait for her to test me. But when she kneals down, and I notice a tattoo across the back of her neck of a hawk. Out of curiosity, which is strictly forbidden in Abnegation, I ask "Why the hawk?" "Never met a curious Abnegation before." She says looking up at me. She presses electrodes to my head while humming and says "In some parts of the ancient world, a hawk resembles the sun. I got this because I figured if I had the sun on me, I wouldn't be afraid of the dark." Even though it is against Abnegation rules, I blurt out another question. "Oh. Your afraid of the dark?" I ask. "I was afraid of the dark, but I got over it." She presses the last electrode to her own head and attaches a wire to it. "Now it just reminds me of the fear I've overcome.

She walks behind me. I cant help but squeeze the armrest so tightly my knuckles turn white. She passes me a cup of clear liquid. "Drink it." She says after I examine it for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "W-what is it? What will it do to me?" "Just drink it." I plug my nose and chug the whole thing.

xxxxxxxxxx

When I open my eyes, I see that I am somewhere else. I stand in an empty room that looks to me like the school cafeteria. I look out the window to see that it's snowing outside. When I look back, I now see two baskets set on a small table. One basket has cheese and the other has a knife. "Choose." I hear. I turn around, but nobody is there. I turn back to the baskets. "What will I do with them?" I ask. "Choose!" she yells. When she screams, I get slightly angry. "Just tell me." "Have it your way."

The baskets disappear. I hear a slight squeak coming from the door and turn around. There is a huge dog standing there bearing it's teeth at me. "Shit" I mutter. It crouches low and slowly creeps toward me. I now see why the cheese or knife would come in handy.

I think about running, but figure that it would easily catch up. I defiantly cant wrestle it to the ground. I need to make a decision. The dog growls once again, and I can feel the vibration in my skull. My biology textbook says that dogs can smell fear, and if they smell it, they will attack. The dog gets closer, its long nail scraping the floor.

I slowly sit on my knees and close my eyes, so I don't look it in the eyes, which is a sign of aggression. I can smell the dogs fowl breath getting stronger. If staring into its eyes is a sign of aggression, what's a sign of submission? It barks in my ear, and I have to bite down on my tounge to keep from screaming.

I feel something rough and wet swipe my cheek. I open my eyes and find a smaller and gentler version of the dog sitting down and wagging it's tail. It props it's paws on my lap and licks my face again. I smile and let it sniff my hand. "Your not such a vicious beast after all, huh?" I say. I get up slowly and steadily so I don't frighten it. I stretch out my hand, carefully, so if I need to, I can draw it back. I'm glad I didn't pick the knife.

I blink, and when I open my eyes a little girl dressed in white is standing across the room. Stretches out both of her hands and squeals happily. "Puppy!" she says. As she runs toward the dog next to me, I open my mouth to warn her, but the dog is already running after her. I don't think, I just jump; hurling my body on top of the dog, wrapping my arms around it's neck.

My head hits the cold floor. The dog and the little girl are gone. Instead I am in the testing room alone. I look around and cant help but notice that I can no longer see myself in the mirrors. I push the door open and walk into the hallway. Only, it isn't a hallway, it's a bus, and all of the seats are taken.

I stand in the hallway and hold onto a pole. Standing next to me is a man holding a newspaper. I cant see his face over the newspaper, but I can see his hands. They are scarred, like he was burnt, and he clenches the paper like he wants to rip or crumple it. "Do you know this guy?" he asks. He points to the front of the paper. It is a picture of a young man with a beard. The headline reads: "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" I stare at the words. Murderer. Even its shape fills me with dread.

I feel like I do know the man in the picture, I don't remember though. "Well, do you?" he asks roughly. I don't know whether to tell him or not. I would probably be a bad-no very bad idea. I feel like if I tell him, something awful will happen to me. I need to convince him that I don't know. I could shrug my shoulders-but that would be a lie.

I clear my throat. "Do you?" he repeats. I shrug my shoulders. "Well?" I shudder. This is not real, its not real, its not real. I repeat in my head. "Nope" I say, my voice slightly cracking. "No idea who this guy is" He stands and I finally see his face. He wears dark sunglasses and his mouth is bent into a snarl. His cheek has multiple scars, just like his hands. He leans to my face. Not real, not real. I remind myself. "You're lying." He says. "You're lying!" "I am not lying." "I can see it in your eyes" I pull myself up straighter. "No you cant" "If you know him, you could save me You could save me!" he exclaims. I narrow my eyes to thin slits. "Well," I say. I set my jaw. "I don't"

xxxxxxxxxx

I wake up in the chair with sweaty palms and guilt filling my chest. I look around and see Tori standing behind me. She clenches her teeth and un-hooks me. I wait patiently for her to say my results for the test, but she says nothing, just pulls the wires from my head. I sit up and wipe my hands on my dress. I probably did something wrong. Does she have that look on her face because of my results? I wish she would just tell me.

"That was….perplexing. Excuse me, I'll be right back. Wait, perplexing? As the moments she is gone pass, I get more and more nervous. I have to wipe my hands every once and a while as the sweat collects more and more. What if they tell me I'm not fit for Abnegation-or any faction for that matter? I would have to live on the streets, with all of the other factionless. I cant do that. Community is the most important thing in life. Without a faction, I would have no reason to live. I shake away those thoughts. I cant think like that. It will make me even more nervous that I already am.

Finally, Tori walks back into the room. She pulls me out of the chair and brings me to the door. She looks from side to side. "Gwendolyn, your results were inconclusive" she says. "Typically, each stage of the simulation eliminates one or more of the factions, but in your case, only 2 have been ruled out. I stare at her. "Two?" I ask, my voice cracking. "Yes, Amity and Candor." she says. "But, don't worry about Candor, only Candor get that one." I breathe out a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess that's not entirely true. People who tell the truth are Candor….and the Abnegation. She says. "Which gives us a problem." My mouth falls open. "Jumping on the dog and not letting it get the girl is an Abnegation oriented response, but not telling the man the truth is not." "What I'm trying to say is that…you're Divergent." "You cant tell anyone. It is extremely dangerous. I'm going to say that you had to go home sick, okay?" "But the test is supposed to help us choose. The test-" I say. "The test didn't work on you. You're just going to have to make this decision by yourself." She says. And with that, she pushed me out the door.

Sooooo….did you guys like it? I hope you did! You guys should check out the poll on my profile! Anyways, please R&R! Remember, SATISFY THE BUTTON!


	4. Chapter 3

**I know, finally! Sorry, I've just been busy with my other stories. But, it's here! (I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR DIVERGENT!)**

I decide to just walk home. That way, I won't have to explain what happened. I'll have to talk to Cody, but I know he can keep his mouth shut. I walk in the middle of the road. The buses usually stay closer to the curb, so it's safer here. When I look at the Abnegation life, I think it's beautiful. The way my family moves in sync, when we go to parties and everyone helps clean without having to be asked, when I see everyone helping out, I want to stay here. Its only when I try it, it doesn't feel real. But, choosing to live in a different faction means abandoning my family. Permanently.

I am now walking through the part of the city where it has almost collapsed, places that smell so bad I have to plug my nose as I pass. This place is where the factionless live. Since they failed their initaion at whatever faction, they now live on the streets, doing the work nobody else wants to do, for exchange of food and clothing. But my mother says that they don't get enough of either.

I see a factionless old man standing on the curb. He is wearing raggedy brown clothing, and his skins sags below his mouth. He looks at me, and I look back at him, not knowing what to do. "Um, excuse me," His voice is raspy, as if he smokes cigarettes all day.

"Do you happen to have anything I can eat?"

I just stand there emotionless. A voice in my head is saying run, but I can't. No. I mentally slap myself. You cannot be afraid of him. He needs help, and I will help him. "Uh, yeah."

I reach into my bag and pull out some dried fruit. My father always said to keep food in my bag, so if this ever happens, I'll be prepared. I offer the man my fruit, hoping he will take it quickly and I can get home. But he doesn't. Instead of taking them, he grips my wrist tightly. He smiles and I can see a big gap in his teeth. "Why, don't you have pretty eyes. It's a shame that the rest of you is so plain." I can practically feel his hand bruising my wrist.

My heart pounds so hard, I think it will break out of my chest. I tug my hand back, but his grip tightens. I wince from the pain. I smell something disgusting on his breath. "You look a little young to walking around by yourself." I stand up straighter so we are face to face. I may be petite, but not young.

"I'm not as young as I seem," I spat. "I'm sixteen."

His lips form into a grin and I can notice a gray, rotten tooth. I can't tell if he's grinning or grimacing. "Well, well, well. Isn't today a special day. The day before you choose?"

"Let go of me." My voice is stern and clear- not what I was expecting.I feel like it's not mine.

I'm ready. I know what I have to do. I imagine myself bringing my elbow back and hitting him in the ribs. Throwing the apples, and running towards my home. But before I can act out my plan, he lets go of me, takes the apples and says, "Choose wisely little girl."

I reach my house a few minutes before I usually do, according to my gray watch. If I tilt it slightly, I can almost see my reflection.

I sit on the step and wait for my brother. After about a minute or so, I see a few gray silhouettes, laughing with each other. At school, we try not to bring attention to ourselves, but at home, the games and jokes start.

My natural sarcasm is not appreciated. Sarcasm is always at someone's expense. Maybe it is better if I stop using it, like all the other Abnegation told me to. Maybe, just maybe, if I try hard enough, I can stay with my family. "Beatrice!" Cody calls to me "Are you all right? Why did you walk home?"

"Im fine." I say.

Justin and Sierra, our neighbors, give me a strange look, like I am some mutant, like I'm a different person. I just shrug. "When the test was over, I got sick. Must have been that clear liquid. I'm starting to feel better now though."

I try to hide my frown and smile a fake smile. Sierra and Justin seem to be convinced, but I know Cody isn't. Why does he have to know so much about me?

"So….did you two take the bus today?" I ask Sierra and Justin. I honestly could care less, but I need to change the subject.

"Our father had to work late," Sierra answers for the both of them. "And he told us to try and think about the ceremony tomorrow."

Oh gosh, the ceremony. What am I gonna do? "You can come over later if you want." Cody says politely.

"Thank you." Sierra answers.

Justin looks at me, then back at the both of them. We both noticed how Sierra and Cody have been flirting lately. I know it doesn't seem like much, but that's just how the Abnegation flirt.

When they leave, Cody's eyes follow her down the sidewalk. I pull him into the house, startling him from his daydream. Probably about Sierra.

He turns to me, his light brown eyebrows so creased together, that only a tiny space separates them. I can just see him living the normal Abnegation life. Marrying Sierra, learning a trade, having a family. I just may not see it for myself.

**Okay. I know. It was short. I'm sorry about that. But just trust me. It will be worth the wait. So? What do you think? You know the drill guys. Reviews=Updates!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Omg guys. What's it been? A month. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've just been really busy with school and my other stories. But here's the moment you've all been waiting for...DTS chapter 4! Yay! Oh and thanks guys for all of the great reviews! I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR DIVERGENT! **

"So...what's your problem?" He asked. "I'm not supposed to discuss it. So back off." I spat. I'm honestly not in the mood for his interrogation. "C'mon Gwendolyn. You break the rules all of the time. Can't you bend this one?" He seems like he really wants my answer, but i'm not gonna give him one. "Really. Then what happened in your test, huh?" He looks away, seeming embarrassed. Just what I thought.

I can hear a train horn. It's like the Dauntless are calling me. My glare softens and I look him straight in the eye. "Just...this never happened. Ok?" He keeps his gaze and nods.

I just want to die in a hole right now. The test, the walk, Caleb's interrogation. It just been a horrible day. But, sadly, it's my turn to cook dinner. I take a deep breath, and walk into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Cody comes to help me. I just want to break something right now. It aggravates me that I can't be selfless like that.

He helps me, but doesn't speak the whole time. Most of what we eat is frozen or canned, because the farms are far away.

By the time mom and dad get home, dinner is ready and the table is perfectly set. My dad drops his bag at the door and removes his shoes. He kisses my head, and sits down at the table. I try to see the good in him, I really do.

"How was the test?" he asks me as I put the chicken onto a plate. "Fine." I say. Like i'm going to tell him i'm a mix of different factions.

"I heard one of the tests went wrong." My mom says. Just like my father, she works for the government, but she also helps with the city improvement projects.

"Wow. Really?" Problems with the aptitude test is very rare. "I don't know a lot about it, but my friend Jen told me that there was something wrong with one of the tests, so it was reported verbally." Did you two hear about it?" "No." Cody says while smiling. "Well, lets eat." We join our hands, and thank god for this meal. We pass around the food, just like every other day. Oh god. Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a ride.

**Ok. This is short because I have to go to bed. But i'll try to update as soon as possible. Sorry I updated this so late. Just been busy. Ok you know the drill guys. Favorites&Reviews=Updates. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have been keeping you guys waiting for so long. But, ya know, life sucks. Nothing you can do about that. Anyways, here's chapter 5 I think? I don't keep track of these things.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR DIVERGENT**

I impatiently tapped my foot on the hard concrete bleachers as I watched other 16 year olds choose their faction. As I watched, I though of something. What happens if I fail my test? I'll end up living on the streets, with the factionless. I shook my head. I can't think of those kinds of things. I'll choose whatever my heart tells me to. I just hope my heart makes the right decision.

"Cody Evans." The announcer said. I immediately perked up. For some reason though, as I looked at my older brother, I noticed he was just as nervous as I was. But he's obviously going to choose Abnegation, right? He walked up to the bowls, standing between Erudite and Abnegation. No. He's not going to choose Erudite, is he? I frantically looked around, and noticed my parents had the same expression as me. He cut open his hand and put it over….Erudite.

This explains why he always had his head shoved into a book. He always did have some fast facts he enjoyed telling me. I looked to my parents, but immediately regret it. Their faces were filled with nothing but shock and betrayal. I look over to Cody, with a look of sympathy. He returns it, then looks away.

"Gwendolyn Evans." I hear. Those words stung me. I could barely get up and walk to the bowls. What would my parents say if I choose Dauntless? Abnegation? These question swirled throughout my head as I cut open my hand. I shut my eye and let my hand guide the way. I opened them as I heard the sizzling of hot coals. Shit.

I heard the gasps of my former faction when I opened my eyes. I could practically feel my fathers eyes burning into my back. I felt nothing but guilt as I stood with my soon to be faction. Or maybe not. Doubt overwhelmed my mind as I stood with the Dauntless. I promised myself I will pass the test, and I NEVER break a promise.

**Okay juts wanted to get that out of the way so you guys don't die with anticipation. Anyways, remember, I'll only continue if I get reviews and favorites.**


End file.
